


A Fateful Encounter

by gamePsycho11, XFangHeartX



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bikinis, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Haley DOES NOT END UP WITH Dylan, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Or have his babies, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pool & Billiards, Pool Sex, Pool Table Sex, Romance, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 09, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Swimming Pools, Vaginal Sex, YouTube, and onward, takes place during season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamePsycho11/pseuds/gamePsycho11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Haley was just settling back into life, getting over her breakup with Andy. What she didn't expect was to meet another great guy so soon. And he was so much more than she ever thought she'd find.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved "Modern Family", especially the characters. Well, Claire is my least favorite; I mean seriously, there's like a million things wrong with her.
> 
> My favorite's are probably Jay and Haley. God, Haley, she's had the most character development throughout the show. But I was not happy about the latest thing that happened to her. Specifically, that she married Dylan and that they had kids together!
> 
> Now listen, listen, listen; Dylan is without a doubt a sweet guy. That whole speech he gave in S1E4 about how accepting Haley's family is, that made me think "Wow, that's deep". But, the biggest problem with Dylan; *cringe* How can I put this gently...oh hell, I can't! HE'S DUMB AS A STONE!
> 
> Nobody can deny that, and if you try to; you need to get your fucking head examined!
> 
> Haley's been in a lot of relationships throughout the show. Some we've seen, others we didn't. I think the best one she had was with Andy, and it's a damn shame he left.
> 
> Now, in honor of Sarah Hyland's engagement to Wells Adams; I wanted to make a story where Haley meets an original character and ends up with him instead of Dylan.
> 
> So, without further ado...
> 
> I don't own Modern Family. All OCs belong to me and Fang
> 
> Oh yeah, I owe a big thanks again to Fang for helping me with this!

_ **~1st PERSON POV~** _

I jogged down the sidewalk toward the coffee shop. It was a typical day for me; wake up, eat, feed the dog, stretch, morning jog, stop at coffee shop, jog back home, shower, and go from there.

Not gonna lie...it kinda got a little boring, but what can you do?

I entered the coffee shop and got some water. As I took my first sip, I turned and nearly choked! Thankfully, I managed not to make a mess.

The reason for nearly spitting up my water was sitting at one of the tables, drinking some coffee and checking her phone.

She was fairly tan, had short hair that looked like a mix between blonde and brown. She was wearing a sleeveless, slim-strapped coral Henley tank top with three buttons, with the top button undone to show more of her cleavage and blue jeans. She was wearing big loop earrings and three bracelets on her right arm.

Now trust me, I've dated my fair share of girls, and all of them were pretty. But this girl was the prettiest I've ever seen.

And when I say pretty, I mean DROP-DEAD pretty. My god, it was like someone just lit up a dark room for the first time in years!

_ **~Normal POV~** _

Haley put her phone down and took a sip of her coffee. That's when she saw him; a super gorgeous guy in exercise attire and the body of an athlete. He had black hair in a combed back style and blue eyes.

Her beautiful green eyes widened and she did her best to smile, despite having a mouth-full of coffee.

'Don't make this awkward, Haley...' she thought.

The guy walked over to her table, put down his water and sat in front of her.  
"Just a fair warning, I'm calling the cops. Because it's gotta be a crime to look so pretty."

Haley just swallowed so she could giggle and tucked her hair behind her left ear.  
"Well, I guess if you're gonna do that, I'm going to have a life sentence."

He laughed at that, "Nice come back! I'm Kevin, by the way, Kevin Turner."

"Haley Dunphy," Haley introduced herself.

They gently shook hands in greeting.

"So, what's a nice place like you doin' in a girl like this?" Kevin quipped.

"Oh, you know," said Haley. "Just...hanging around."

"Just need some alone time, away from a crazy family?" Kevin guessed.

Haley scoffed and laughed, "Ugh, you have no idea!"

"How many?" Kevin asked.

"Mainly, there's me, Mom, Dad, my little sister Alex, and my younger brother Luke," Haley started. "Then there's also my Uncle Mitchell, who's married to Cameron. They're gay, but super cool. They have a daughter named Lilly. Finally, my grandpa Jay, who's married to his second wife, Gloria, who's a Columbian bombshell. Her son Manny, and their son Joe."

"Jay...Jay Pritchett?" Kevin did a double-take.

"You know my grandpa?" Haley asked surprised.

"I live a couple houses down from him," Kevin said. "Well, me and my roommates. We first met at the dog park and we hit it off. We've worked on cars together, shared some drinks, made us feel welcome in the neighborhood. Also, I totally agree about Gloria!"

"I know, right?!" Haley exclaimed.

They both laughed, heartily.

"Man...it's nice to have someone to talk to about this," she said. "Can't remember when I was able to just...you know...vent."

"Who's toughest on you?" Kevin asked.

"Ugh, Mom..." Haley scoffed. "She is such a psycho control-freak and my sister is such a condescending know-it-all."

"Well, what family doesn't have problems," Kevin said. "But we still love them."

"I know, and I do love my crazy family," Haley defended herself. "But they get on my nerves sometimes."

"Completely understandable," Kevin said before checking his phone. "Crap, gotta get ready for work."

"Wait, will I...see you again?" Haley tried not to sound desperate.

"Undoubtedly," he replied. "Hold out your phone, please."

Haley held out her phone, where he touched it with his. A second later, DING; a new number appeared on both of their screens.

"Easier way to exchange numbers," Kevin said, then kissed her hand. "It was nice to meet you, Haley Dunphy."

With that, he left the shop and jogged down the sidewalk.

Haley watched him leave, blinking rapidly and holding her chest, wondering why her heart was pounding.

'What in the hell is happening to me?' she thought.


	2. First Date and the Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of this!
> 
> Haley and Kevin go on a first "date" and get to know each other, and he gives a surprising offer.
> 
> Since this is set in Season 8, it's in 2016.
> 
> I don't own anything from Modern Family. All OCs belong to me and Fang.

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Date and the Offer**

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief before he cheered,  
"Finally! That was such a pain in the fucking ass! Too much happening at once!"

He had just beaten Baroness Von Bon-Bon on "Cuphead" for his channel on YouTube.

"I keep wondering what's gonna make me ruin my 'rocker' hairstyle first; this game or Fred's antics. But, that's it for this episode, thank you guys so much for watching! If you liked it, click 'Like', 'Share', and 'Subscribe' if you haven't already! This is "Kane" with KTV, and I'll see you next time! PEACE!"

Soon, he turned off his recorder and sighed.

A German Sheppard came into his room and hopped up to lick his master.

"Hey Cooper!" Kevin petted him.

Cooper barked as he smothered his master in slobber, causing him to laugh.

"Okay, okay, stop!" he commanded. "Down, boy! Sit!"

Cooper sat down, right on command while Kevin wiped his face.

"Ugh...dog breath," he muttered. "Certainly not a bed of roses."

His phone dinged, indicating he just got a text. And it was from Haley!

"**_You finished with your YouTube thing?_**"

He texted back,  
"**_Just finished. B there in a few!_**"

"Wish me luck, Coop," said Kevin, and Cooper barked in response.

He grabbed his keys and headed downstairs to the front door.

"I'm goin' out!" He called to his roommates.

Two of his roommates, Sean and Danny poked their heads out from the living room.

"Where you goin', bro?" Sean asked.

"Just out!" Kevin answered cryptically before exiting.

"He's meeting a new girl he met," Fred answered from the couch.

Sean and Danny whipped their heads back to him,  
"WHAT?!"

The last roommate, Carlos filled them in,  
"He said he's going out, but didn't elaborate. Plus, he was singing 'Careless Whisper' after he got back from his jog."

"Which he only does after he's met a girl," Fred continued.

"So, who's the mystery senorita?" Carlos wondered.

"Yeah, let us in on it!" added Danny.

"Uh...they met at some cafe," said Fred. "It's a long story."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Meanwhile_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kevin drove down the street where Haley said her address was.

'Let's see...…there! 10336!'

It was a relatively normal suburban home in great condition. It wasn't as big as his or Jay's house, but still looked like a nice house. He pulled up to the curb and beeped the horn. Haley came out the front door wearing a blue, spaghetti strap top and black jeans, smiling as she ran over.

Though a little confused by her rush, he pressed a button on his door to automatically open the passenger door. The car had "Scissor Doors" so it opened in an upward direction.

"Your chariot, milady," Kevin quipped, jokingly, causing Haley to laugh.

"Nice," she said. "Come on, let's hurry and get outta here."

The car's engine roared as they drove away, but he just saw a blonde woman in her forties come out the front door.

"I take it that's your Mom?" Kevin asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, her name's Claire," Haley replied, putting on her seatbelt and some sunglasses. "I didn't tell her anything about you, and I finally put a password on my phone-"

"Wait, would she actually read your text messages without permission?" Kevin questioned.

"Privacy means nothing to her," she answered. "She even read my diary when I was a teenager!"

"Sounds like she and I wouldn't get along, at all," Kevin replied. "I was taught the importance of honesty."

"So, no secrets?" Haley asked, sounding worried.

"Not unless it's something personal that you aren't ready to talk about," he assured her.

She sighed in relief at that.

"So, where would you like to go, first?" asked Kevin.

"What'd you have in mind?" she asked in return.

"Well, the mall, maybe catch a movie, then lunch, if you like," he answered.

"Sounds fun," Haley smiled.

"Perfect," Kevin smiled, "Then off we go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_One drive later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kevin pulled into the parking lot at the mall and parked. He and Haley got out and he locked it.

"This is a sweet car!" she exclaimed, now having a chance look at it more closely since she wasn't escaping her Mom again.

"Thanks, Lamborghini Aventador," Kevin smirked.

It was orange colored, with black parts and a black spoiler. It also had an open roof.

"Where'd you get it from?" asked Haley.

"It was a gift from one of my roommates," Kevin answered. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Haley took his hand and they went inside.

For the next hour or so, they walked around the mall, shopping and getting to know each other.

As well as having a YouTube channel that he used to earn money from (Along with his roommates); Haley also learned that Kevin was a workout and parkour instructor.

Haley said that she was a promotor on social media, after she got fired from her job in fashion.

They went to Macy's, Forever 21 and Victoria's Secret (For Haley), and Game Stop, Hot Topic and Champion Sports (For Kevin).

Then they went to a movie at the AMC Theater located at the mall. Kevin suggested "Deadpool", even though he and his friends had already seen it. Haley was a bit reluctant since it was a superhero movie, but changed her mind when Kevin told her about its hilarity and that at its core; the movie was a love story.

So, Haley figured "Why not?".

As soon as they got into the theater to watch the movie, she fell in love with it, almost instantly. She laughed at Deadpool's "breaking-the-fourth-wall" schtick.

And even when he was burned, she thought Ryan Reynolds was cute. But her favorite parts were the romance between Wade and Vanessa.

After the movie, they went to the food court, got Panda Express and talked some more.

"You know, my parents actually live down the road from your house," Kevin mentioned.

"Wait, you're Anna Turner's son?!" Haley questioned in surprise.

"Guilty!"

"Wow! But, you don't look anything like Mark!"

"Mark's actually my step-Dad."

"Oh, did your parents get divorced or...?"

Kevin then looked a little downcast, "My Dad passed away a little after I graduated high school. Lung cancer from years of smoking."

"...Oh..." Haley said. "I-I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Nah, don't be," Kevin replied. "It's not your fault."

"Guess it's a good thing I never smoked," Haley said.

"So, where'd you go to college?" Kevin asked.

Haley then looked downcast, "Doesn't matter, I got expelled during my first year."

"For what?!"

"I was at a party drinking and the cops busted in," Haley explained. "I was underage, but I tried to get away. I accidently fell on one of them and they counted that as 'assault'!"

Kevin scoffed, "Cops, they can be such shitheads."

"I admit, I screwed up. And my parents gave me so much grief for it."

"So, you still live with your parents?"

"Yeah, it sucks..."

"...I have an idea," Kevin said. "How about you come and live with me and my friends?"

"Nah, I don't wanna impose," said Haley.

"It's fine, really!" Kevin answered.

"Are all your roommates guys?" Hailey questioned.

"Yes, but some of them have girlfriends and they live there too," Kevin said.

"Really?" asked Haley. "Huh...I guess that sounds okay. But...I need to think about it..."

"Of course, take all the time you need," Kevin assured her, taking her hand.

Haley tried not to show it, but she started feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Then she gasped and turned her head away, trying to hide her face!

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked, a bit worried.

"Don't look, that guy I told you about, Dylan; he just walked by," Haley whispered.

"Oh, god," Kevin muttered. "What is he, a stalker?"

"No, he's just always around," Haley replied.

"I see," Kevin said.

After making sure Dylan was gone, they left the mall and Kevin drove Haley home.

Once he pulled up to the curb, Haley sighed.

"What's up?" Kevin asked. "Did you have a good time?"

"No-I mean, I did!" Haley stammered. "I really did, Kevin! It's just...that offer of yours was so sweet. No one's ever done that for me; my parents always expected me to do everything myself."

"Well, they're not completely wrong, but getting help from people is good too," Kevin said.

Haley smiled and kissed his cheek.

Kevin's eyes widened before he glanced at Haley, who smiled up at him before he began to smile back, "Do you...need help with your bags?"

"No, thank you," Haley said.

"Call me later and I can give you a FaceTime tour of our house," Kevin told her.

"That sounds nice," Haley replied. "See you then."

She got her shopping bags out of the trunk and went inside the house.

"Haley?!"

She jumped at being called, but then relaxed when she saw it was just her sister.  
"Don't do that, I thought you were Mom!"

"I feel like I should take offense to that," Alex muttered. "Did that guy in the sports car take you to the mall?"

"Yeah, and we saw a movie," Haley said, heading to her room with Alex following after her. "Where is everyone?"

"Luke's with Manny doing...something," Alex started. "Dad's at work, Mom's at Grandpa's venting about you running off. So, who is he?"

Haley sighed, "If you tell you, would you please not tell Mom?"

"...Secret's safe with me," Alex assured after thinking about it for a bit.

Haley hugged her, which surprised Alex, but she hugged back,  
"Thanks."

"Wow, this must be huge," Alex commented.

"His name's Kevin, we met at the coffee shop," Haley explained as they got to her room. She placed her bags on floor and fell onto her bed.

"He's...I don't even know what word to use. He didn't judge me or anything, it's like he knew the real me. And...he offered to let me live with him and his friends."

Alex waved her hands around wildly before she sat down next to her,  
"Whoa-whoa-whoa! You guys are already THAT close?!"

"We aren't even dating yet!"

"That wasn't a date?" Alex questioned.

"He...he didn't say...though, I guess it was," Haley sighed.

"Wait, are all of his friends guys?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but some of them have girlfriends and they live there too," Haley replied. "The offer was so sweet; I could barely respond! I don't wanna live here forever, but...***ugh***!"

"You're still afraid of what Mom will say, right?" asked Alex.

"Yes," Haley said. "I don't what to do."

"Well, you are 23, so she technically doesn't have any right to keep you here," Alex pointed out. "Is it a big place?"

"It sounded like it," Haley said, before her phone rang. "Oh, that's him!"

"He's calling you already?"

"He said he was gonna give me a FaceTime tour of the house," Haley told her.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Could you please stay? I'd like some support."

Honestly, Alex was stunned. Her beautiful, confident big sister wanted her help with something. Granted, it wasn't the first time, but it had been a long time.

"...Sure," she said with a smile. "I'll stay."

"Thank you," Haley replied as she hugged her.

She answered the phone, and Kevin's handsome face appeared.

"**_Hey girl!_**" He sang.

"Hey!" She sang back. "This is my sister, Alex."

"**_Ah, the infamous Alex! You're quite the looker yourself._**"

Alex blushed, "R-Really?"

"_**Absolutely,**_" Kevin replied. "**_Beauty and brains, any guy will be lucky to get you._**"

Alex smiled, a bit shyly, "Wow, thanks... I like this guy."

"I know, right?" Haley smiled.

"**_Alright, so, this is the place,_**" Kevin moved the phone around so she could see the whole house. Although, house was an understatement!

"You live there?! It's practically a mansion!" Haley exclaimed.

"_**That's what I said, too,**_" Kevin said. "**_I'll introduce you to my roommates._**" He opened the door and walked into the living room, where Sean and Danny were sitting in front of the TV, playing Call of Duty: Ghosts. "**_There's two of them, now!_**"

"**_Hey, Romeo's back!_**" Sean teased.

"**_Damn, is that the girl?!_**" Danny asked. "**_She's fine!_**"

"Aww, you guys flatter me," said Haley. "Oh, this is my sister!"

"Hi!" Alex waved from the back.

"**_Wait, is that Haley?!_**" A female echoed from one of the other rooms.

Haley recognized the voice and gasped, "Rachel?!"

"Oh, my god!" Alex exclaimed. "You're kidding me!"

A girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a sexy crop-top came into view,  
"**_It IS you!_**"

"**_Hey, what a coincidence!_**" exclaimed Kevin.

The other roommates were introduced as well; Fred, Carlos and Andre.

Rachel was Sean's girlfriend, there was also Savannah and Mindy. Savannah was dating Danny and Mindy was with Fred.

Kevin took his phone around most of the house, showing off the kitchen, the backyard (Which was a lot like Jay's backyard) and the pool!

There was even a jacuzzi!

"I'm definitely sold~!" Haley cheered.

"_**Sweet!**_" Kevin replied.

"Except, now we DO need input from the rest of the family," Alex said.

"That would definitely help against Mom," Haley said.

"**_You guys gather at Jay's all the time right?_**" Kevin started. "**_How about you have the whole family go over for dinner and say you have a big announcement?_**"

"That might work!" said Haley.

"Should I text everyone and let them know?" Alex asked.

"That's probably a good idea," said Haley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that Cuphead came out in 2017 after I wrote the chapter, but...if no one minds...
> 
> So, how does everyone like Kevin? Yes, Alex is gonna be a more supporting sister, instead of just the condescending know-it-all you wanna smack upside the head most of the time.
> 
> Read and review, please!

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during early Season 8. So she never gets together with Rainer Shine (Nathan Fillion.) I mean, there was too much of an age difference for that relationship to be appropriate.
> 
> Read and review, please!


End file.
